


of gossip and truth

by curiouscat99



Series: Reason for living [3]
Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Thornute, a part of desire fic, canufinn, willibald is done with these teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscat99/pseuds/curiouscat99
Summary: Friar Willibald is starting to have a hard time drinking with the amount of people visiting him every now and then, asking how to cast off evil spirits that makes strange noises at night.He sighs. If only those horny teenagers would control themselves.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Series: Reason for living [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656571
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	of gossip and truth

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired by my own fic "Desire"

For the longest time, there have been rumors circulating around the Danish forces. Gossips as they say are all but lies of the simple minded but this one, no matter how stupid as it sounds, seems to have some truth in it. It isn't some kind of a legend nor an old wives tale. It isn't some kind of a scary ghost story to keep the kids inside their home at night. It is like an epidemic disease, not quite literally, that everyone seems to get infected once they hear the bit of it and funnily enough, there is no cure for it.

The betting pool (or the numbers of people infected by the 'disease') is growing every passing day. Rumors had it that the servants hears loud banging at night, particularly at the King's office and sometimes in other parts of his manor. Some say its the ghost of people who have been killed and failed to reach Valhalla for whatever reason. Lost souls who haven’t found their destination believing they are still a part of the living world. The worst ghost story that someone produced might be the one about the late King Sweyn, saying that his spirit is haunting the entire region. That being said, when it comes to spirits and ghosts, there is no one they could count on other than their faith and prayers.

Friar Willibald is starting to have a hard time drinking with this amount of people visiting him every now and then. It’s ridiculous. Then again, as a Christian priest, he knows that the proper way to combat evil spirits is to strengthen one’s credence to God, their savior. More often than not, the people trusts his judgement except when the mysterious sound coming from nowhere never left.

He sighs. If only those horny teenagers would control themselves.

The notion escalated when a female servant, out of curiosity but more of worry, barges inside the King’s office after hearing a loud crash coming from the floor as though someone has collapsed only to find King Canute and his bodyguard on top of each other (they are still clothed, thank heavens!). Neverthelss, it was awkward. The said servant remained on her spot for a few more seconds before reading the atmosphere (which was intensely inappropriate) The last thing she remembers before closing the door was Thorfinn’s glare that could mean a thousand ways to die and Canute’s firm voice to guarantee that he doesn’t need anything at the moment (in the way that could also mean she kind of disturbed them on whatever they are doing) Later that night, she finds herself in the King’s office. The image of her getting fired plays in her mind but it never came as Canute talked to her without any form of malice. In the end, she agreed to not tell a single soul on whatever she witnessed.

But it did not stop.

The gossip only grows like wildfires when one man, a Jomsviking this time, notice how the King have red marks on his neck. Even though no one else had a glimpse on what’s Canute’s long, blond, and beautiful hair is covering, it wouldn’t help when he is limping and is having trouble sitting correctly. Some say the King has been injured on a training (with Thorfinn) while some say he accidentally fell from a horse while hunting (with Thorfinn). The dumbest theory one have thought of was he got injured from an animal attack (while also with Thorfinn). Like seriously, which animal would leave a kiss mark after kicking your arse?

  
Without any courage to ask the King directly, the Jomsviking goes to ask none other than Thorfinn (since he’s the common denominator of all the guesses, for fucks sake). Well, if there is anyone who should know why the King is in pain, then it should be his bodyguard, right? But the poor man never got an answer but instead received the sharpest pair of eyes he had ever seen. He kind of get a hint of what’s going on when Thorkell side eyes and grins like a maiden in love. 

Going back to the betting pool, people are starting to think about the countless possibilities. May it be evil spirits or humans. 

“They might be in love,” the Jomsviking who saw the marks on the King’s neck suggested. Everyone else laughed at how stupid he is, believing someone like Thorkell on his delusional romantic fantasies. 

Their wandering eyes never cease whenever the King and Thorfinn would pass by. One day they’re arguing like an old married couple. People around them are starting to get used on the occasional banter, it must be because of their different upbringing. Then the next, Thorfinn would wrap a protective arm to Canute’s waist and no matter how the King would appear uncomfortable, they take notes on how he did not try to remove the warrior’s hand. They would all stop staring once they meet Thorfinn’s scowl. The servants and warriors still want to see how this goes but they fear that before they did, Thorfinn might kill them. 

The spreading rumors is no secret to the King himself, hell, even on Thorfinn. Canute doesn’t really care much about it but slowly he feels that their little privacy is starting to shrink from prying eyes that’s all over them. He has tons of spotlight being the King and he does not need to add another.

It was his day off, and so did Thorfinn's. Strolling alone, his feet brought him to the nearest church that eventually lead him to talk with the friar. Canute asks to confess and Willibald abides. Once inside the confessional, he starts;

"Father, forgive me for I have sinned.."

Willibald has already have the idea on what he's about to confess but hearing it first hand will kind of ruin his sanity.

"Thorfinn and I--"

Just this once, he wanted to at least save himself from the abominable revelation and decided to interrupt the King.

"It is always normal to disagree with someone once in a while, Your Majesty." the priest says from the other side of the enclosed stall. He breathes out slowly and massages his temple, hoping the young King would not elaborate further. He has no interest on hearing how Canute's little gremlin of a bodyguard eat each other behind close doors. Oh this child, he really went from confessing of secretly cooking in the kitchen, hating his father or getting jealous with his brother to fucking his bodyguard.

"We had sex, father."

And then there is silence. 

Willibald cannot wait until he get a hold of his booze to forget everything he had heard that day. 


End file.
